


the climb

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, skaters' journey in the sport, the author has feels about everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: “Somewhere between the bottom of the climb and the summit is the answer to the mystery why we climb.”
Series: Quarantink [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	the climb

**Author's Note:**

> “Somewhere between the bottom of the climb and the summit is the answer to the mystery why we climb.” -Greg Child
> 
> Prompt 8: mountain

Mountains are beautiful, always. No matter their height, if they're covered with grass and forest or maybe they're just harsh granite rocks cutting into the sky. They're always challenging, even if the trail seems to be easy. But there is always something about the climb itself, slowly getting yourself higher and higher- a feeling that you're conquering something more than just another summit. Maybe it's borders of your own mind, maybe you're pushing the limits of your body, or maybe you're proving someone that they were wrong about you.

Maybe you want to learn. Maybe you're looking for solitude, maybe for praise.

The journey is yours.

And maybe your body will break, break so many times you won't feel whole anymore, your muscles strained and aching, ankles and wrist and ribs cracking, and it's your choice, if you keep on walking on go back, and there is no wrong decisions. There is no shame in giving up, and it will take time for you to learn it.

There are people watching you, hungry and anxious, filled with love or disappointment or doubt. There are arms, ready to catch you.

Maybe your climb is lonely. But you are never truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
